The Dream and Haunting Nightmare
by CurlyhairNERD
Summary: OC Katie the Hedgehog is living in a nightmare. She can't ever seem to get her Ex-boyfriend out of her mind. But what happens when Shadow the Hedgehog slips into her life? Perhaps, he'll shine a little light into her nightmare and make it a dream. But this could only stir up more struggles for Katie and her love life...
1. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1! Finally got school work out of the way to actually start. Anyway hope you like it. I don't own anything from Sonic. Katie is my Original character I dreamed about. Literally I dreamed about this story. **

My name, if you don't know, is Katie the Hedgehog. I'm called nothing else. Get that through your head. I'm a purple hedgehog with rocker hair that rest below my shoulders. Unlike most hedgehogs, I have eyes that sparkle the color of hazel. I always wear my high top black Converses. I wear a short dress that comes with a neck tie. I felt the need for me to describe what I looked like. To give you a better imagine.

This is the story of how I ran away. Why did I run away? Who did I run away from. Well... No, I'm not gonna say. He hurt me too much to even speak of his name. He still gives me nightmares and endless hours of no sleep.

But anyway here where's the story begins. It's been 2 years since I've ran away. I left the life of living in Moebius and moved on to living life in Mobius. No, I wasn't born in Moebius. My parents just thought it was better lifestyle to live in Moebius other than Mobius. Anyway, I was heading back home from school with my best friend. Leah the Armadillo. Don't laugh at me. She's a great friend to have.

"I just can't believe you're parents still haven't even tried to find you." Leah said shockingly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Guess they didn't really care."

"Well, they should!" Leah yelled. "I mean you're their daughter and everything!"

"I know, but that's not important anymore. What's important is to move forward and just to forget about my parents. They never even cared for me anyway. Why would they care for me now?"

"You're right. But you can't just stay by yourself. You're too young to live alone."

She was right. I'm only 15. I can't even change my own light bulb. But I have no where else to go. But still. I need a place to crash and fast. I can't live alone knowing he's still out there looking for me.

"What if I stay with you?" I asked.

"Nope, my dad wouldn't allow it." She said quickly.

"Why?"

"Lets just say he doesn't have good history with hedgehogs." She laughed.

"Oh, well, then I'll have to stay in my apartment until I find somebody to stay with."

"What about your cousin?" She asked.

"What cousin?"

"You know... your cousin Sarah. Crazy Sarah."

"You must be joking?" I said while glaring at her.

"No, I'm serious." Leah said.

"I don't know. She's really annoying."

"What other choice do you have? Plus, she's away at college right now. She's won't be back until next year. Maybe two. Depends on how long she decides to stay."

"..." I didn't say anything.

"Katie, you'd be safer there and it'd probably get you-know-who out of your mind."

"I know..." I said looking at the ground. "But enough about me. What about you? I hear you're dating someone..."

Leah blushed. "Well, I..."

"Come on. Tell! Spill your guts!"

"Okay, okay. Well, I meet him a week ago at the park. We talked for a bit and I learned his name was Mighty and that he works at a Detective Agency. After a couple of days, he asked me out and I said yes."

"Awe, how romantic."

"He only asked me out, Katie"

"I know, but it's still romantic." We both laughed as Leah told some embarrassing moments she had with Mighty. But the one that made me laugh most is when she said, "I kinda... slipped... and fell right on top of him... and..."

"AND? And what?"

"And we shared our first... kiss." She said while flushing. I wanted to share my experience with boys as well. But I only had one boy to talk about... My Ex-boyfriend. I didn't even dare to bring that up. Leah knew I hated talking about him. Unlike everyone else on Mobius, she knows my secret. Why I ran away and everything. But we don't usually bring it up. When we do, it usually slips.

We soon came along Leah's house and we parted our ways. As soon as I got back to my apartment, I called Sarah.

"Move all your stuff in whenever you feel like and just make yourself at home, Darling." Sarah said cheerfully.

"Thanks, I'll move in tomorrow." I hung up the phone and decided to go on straight to bed. I mean seeing your English teacher's pants catch on fire (thanks to one of Vector's cousins) and this whole stressing out thing, can really make you tired. But not like I'm getting any sleep anyway. He's still out there. The guy who hurt me. The guy that sworn he never forget about me or leave me. The very hedgehog that haunts my mind day and night. He's still out there and I just know he could be anywhere. Just waiting for me to make my wrong move and fall back into his horrible arms.

No... I have to stay strong! I have to let all that be erased from my mind. He's on a whole different planet. There's no way he can find me.  
It's impossible to search for one girl on two planets filled with millions of other hedgehogs... Unless he was that deranged. But still... There's a possibility that he probably already found me...

**What did you think of the first chapter? I'll try to get on with the rest of the chapters... if school doesn't get in my way. I'll try to finish the rest soon. I'm sure you would want to know who this mystery hedgehog is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got Ch.2 done! STUPID SCHOOL WORK!**

**DREAM**

It was raining and I was running. To where? I don't know. Why was I running? I'm unsure. If who, who was I running from? I have no idea. But I have my suspicions.

It started to rain harder as I got closer to my destination. Until finally, I came to a halt above a steep rock. I stood there motionless trying to catch my breath while the rain continued to fill the planet's cup of water.

"I remember this place." A voice echoed.

I turned to face my speaker but no one was in sight. "Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am? How could you not?"

"I can't say who you are until I see you first."

"Sharp girl. But if you're so smart, tell me how don't you recognize me? My voice."

His voice did sound familiar. He had a voice of a thousands knives that made my blood turn to cold ice. But I still couldn't put my finger on it.

He continued. "Maybe this will jog your memory."

The scene of my dream changed. I was still at the cliff but it was sunny, warm, and grass was bright green with wildflowers here and there. Birds where singing and flickies were roaming around with no worries. I suddenly hear noises from a distance. I decided to follow the sound.

Feet away to where the cliff was. I saw me. Not me me... but me in my dream (I'll just call her Kat so you won't get confused). Kat was smiling and laughing. She had a basket in her hands and a purple rose in the other. Another noise was heard behind her. It was...

"This is-"

"Our first date, Baby Cakes." My Ex-boyfriend finished. "Remember those memories? Remember how we both felt about each other. Gazing into each others eyes. It always seemed like it would never end."

"Yes it did. Until you broke my trust."

"I didn't break your trust, Sweet Heart."

"Yes you did." I barked. "You and I had the perfect relationship. We were doing great. But no, you just had to back stab me by dating another girl behind my back. I mean how could you?"

"No, you got it all wrong."

"Oh, so seeing you making out with another girl wasn't cheating on me?" I said with sarcasm.

"..." He didn't respond.

"And that's not what all you did to me."

"What? That one little thing? You can't still be upset about that can you?" His voice started to travel all around me.

"How could I not be?" Still searching for him. "You violated-"

"I didn't violate you. If I would've violated you, you would still be my little toy."

"I ran away from you because you touched me!" I yelled.

I suddenly felt a squeeze on my butt. "You mean like that?" He was right behind me now. I could even feel his breath. It gave me shivers down my shine. "Or like this?" He said while grabbing my chest.

I don't know how but I could feel everything he was doing to me. "Stop." I demanded.

"No wait... was it because of this?" He turned me around me forced me into a kiss. I tried to escape his grip but he had me in tight. It seemed like forever but he finally let me go. He was gone when I opened my eyes. I searched for any sight of the monster. But he wasn't in sight.

"You don't have much longer to live freely, Doll Face. Prepare yourself. I'll be coming back...I'm coming home." With that he and his voice vanished.

**End of Dream**

I woke up with a pool of sweat dripping off my body. I was breathing heavy trying to calculate all that just happened. The dream... It all felt so real. Everything. If it was actually real, then will he come back? If so, when? Why now? What does he want with me? I just don't understand it. Those words he said just made me want to die when he said , "You don't have much longer to live freely, Doll Face. Prepare yourself. I'll be coming back...I'm coming home." He's coming back. He's coming home. There's no way I can stop it. Not anymore. I ran away from him for nearly 2 years. And now my time is almost at it's end. If I can't stop this, no one can. It's hopeless. My Ex-boyfriend now has my life back in his hands.

**What did you guys think of ch.2? I liked it. Finished it at 1:06 A.M Only took me like 1 hour. Not bad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well then. Sorry it took a while to post ch. 3. I've been busy drawing/softball stuff. Anyway, ENJOY.**

At first I thought I was gonna die when I had to haul all of my junk to Sara's house. Luckily for me, Leah came by to help.

"Man, you look like you haven't slept in ages, Katie." Leah pointed out while carrying some of my boxes.

"I had a rough night." I mumbled.

"I can tell. What was it? Nightmares?"

"Yeah, but this wasn't like any dream I'd ever had."

"How so?"

"_He_ was in my dream. He was saying about how he missed the old days when we were dating... He also was saying how it wasn't his fault that I ran away in the first place."

"What? But it was-"

"But that's not even the worse of it. In the dream... he started to touch me. But I could actually feel it...And when he forced me into a kiss... I could feel it on my own lips. And then he said..."

"What?" Leah asked.

"..."

"Katie?" Leah placed the boxes to the ground and grabbed me by the shoulders. "What did he say?"

I hesitated for a moment. Afraid of what her reaction would be. But I finally looked at her and said. "He said he was coming back. Back to me. Back _home." _

Leah was speechless. We stood there looking at each other. Leah shook her head in disbelief. "You can't... this isn't... Are you sure it wasn't just a dream this time?"

"I never been so sure in my life. It was too real to be a dream."

"If what he said is true...then... Oh my God! You have to leave. Call the police. Something."

"No, that will only makes things worse."

"Katie, I don't want him to take you away from me. I don't want him to hurt you. Or worse."

"I can't stop it, Leah. When that hedgehog says something... he means it."

"Let me help you then."

"No way!" I shouted. "I can't lose a best friend. Especially one that's like a sister. If you tried to help, he would hurt you."

"Hedgehog, please! That streetwalker ain't got nothing on me." She said proudly.

After laughing everything off, we finally made it to Sara's. It wasn't anything special. Just a regular Mobius house. It was creamed colored home that had windows and other normal stuff you'd see every day. The inside had some furniture, a TV, stove... oh, there's also some grape juice in the fridge. Lots of it. I mean all you could see in the entire fridge was grape juice. I don't call her Crazy Sarah for nothing...

Leah place the boxes down on the floor. "Okay, I have to go and help my dad with a project. But don't worry. I called an old friend of mine who's gonna help you with your unpacking process. She should be here..."

"Hi!" Said a white bat entering through the front door.

"Right now... Rough help Katie with whatever she needs."

"No problem." Rough said simply.

Leah left. I was now alone with Rough. We'd stayed in silence while we both unpacked my junk. But she decided to break it.

"So, Leah tells me you were from Moebius before you came here."

"Yeah, I lived there for a while, but decided to come back to Mobius. To get some things settled."

"Like?"

I didn't know what to tell her about running away. I don't know if I can trust her yet. So I changed the subject. "You work anywhere?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I work for a man called Eggman. But I usually go solo. I've been just roaming around Mobius right now."

"Oh..."

"But at times, I go on some missions with Sonic and his gang."

"Sonic? You mean... the hedgehog that runs-"

"Faster than the speed of sound." She mocked. "But lately I've been working for Shadow."

"Shadow?"

"Yeah, have you heard about him?"

"Just mostly at school. Girls would talk about how cute Sonic is and how crazy some Amy chick was. But people say Shadow's heartless."

"Heartless? Not at all. He can be a little hard core and tight-fisted at times. But he has a heart. He just seems harsh because he's been through so much. Poor thing."

"What has he gone through?" I asked.

"It's really not my place to say. If you ever meet him yourself, I'd ask him. But believe me, he has this thing with helping others and protecting the people he loves."

"Nothing wrong with that." I suggested.

"Yeah, but... he kinda risks his own life just to save one person."

My heart felt warm. This Shadow guy sounded sweet. But I can't judge him by what Rough says. She could be lying for all I know. I just don't get why she won't tell me what Shadow went through.

"Does he live around here?"

"Who? Shadow? Yeah, but he's on a mission with Mighty the Armadillo. But he'll probably be back by tomorrow. Maybe you'll even get to meet him."

"That'll be great."

"Great! Then it's settled."

"What's settled?"

"I'm gonna set a little date for the two of you."

"What? No! I don't even know him. And I don't like him."

"That's not what I thought when you were asking so many questions about him."

"I was just... asking." I was now blushing.

"Right. Well, I better be off my way. See ya tomorrow." She walked out.

What? Me? Like Shadow? I don't think so. I don't even know him nor do I know what he even looks like. Great now I got two problems: My Ex-boyfriend showing up at any given time and possibly another boyfriend. What's the problem? Well, think about this. My Ex-boyfriend gets jealous very easily. And if I ended up dating this Shadow guy, it'll won't end pretty. It may end deadly. I know my Ex, and he'll kill if it means getting in the way of something he wants...What am I gonna do?

**What did y'all think of ch.3? I know... WHERE'S SHADOW? Don't worry he'll be in the next chapter. I promise...**


End file.
